La misión
by kiauchiha
Summary: Un sucesor. Nacido de un sangre limpia y del mismísimo Harry Potter. Aquel que sucederá al Señor Oscuro. Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Notas:** Este fic contiene Mpreg. Siento no haber avisado antes.

* * *

El incesante goteo en la esquina norte de la celda despertó a Harry del estado de duermevela en que había caído. Desorientado, intentó despejarse agitando bruscamente la cabeza, cosa que no consiguió más que acentuar el dolor que ya de por sí sentía en las sienes. Fue al intentar despejar su cara que cayó en la cuenta que estaba sujeto, mediante grilletes, a una de las paredes del lugar, imposibilitado de cualquier tipo de movimiento por ninguna de sus extremidades.

Fue entonces que recordó el por qué de su situación, cayendo la verdad sobre su cuerpo como un jarro de agua fría. Se hallaba prisionero, atrapado en no sabía qué lúgubre lugar a manos de los mortífagos, que no esperaban sino el momento en que Voldemort se apareciera para dar fin a su vida. O eso es lo que él suponía, puesto que nadie había tenido la amabilidad de informarle de nada desde su captura.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún detalle que pudiera ayudarle a ubicarse mejor, pero no había nada a la vista reconocible. La celda de tres por tres metros se hallaba cercada por rejas metálicas, dejado ver unos grandes corredores en los que podía distinguir docenas de celdas iguales, si bien todas desocupadas. Estuviera donde estuviera, se halla sólo en el lugar.

No recordaba exactamente cuánto tiempo le habían tenido retenido, pero calculaba que ya se acercaba a la semana.

Se hallaba en una misión de reconocimiento junto con otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, cuando cayeron en la emboscada. Habían sido informados, mediante fuentes fidedignas, de una reunión de mortífagos en una casa abandonada cerca de la antigua mansión Riddle. En cuanto se aparecieron allí se dieron cuenta que habían sido traicionados. Los mortífagos estaban esperándolos, y sólo la destreza de los miembros de la Orden los salvó de una muerte segura a manos de los magos oscuros. Fue durante la retirada, que ocurrió la desgracia. Luna, que había estado cubriendo la huída de alguno de los miembros más jóvenes, fue abatida por un hechizo aturdidor cayendo en manos enemigas. Él había estado luchando cerca de la Ravenclaw y se lazó en su defensa en cuanto vio el panorama. Mediante un _protego_, fue rechazando y esquivando hechizos hasta situarse al lado del mortífago que sujetaba a la joven, consiguiendo arrancarla de sus brazos justo en el momento en que el otro se desaparecía, de tal mala suerte que no pudo evitar que en contra, el mortífago lo tomara a él del brazo. Nada más aparecerse en el nuevo lugar, apenas si tuvo tiempo para lanzar un _expelliarmus_ cuando sintió que le noqueaban en la nuca, volviéndose todo negro para él. Para cuando despertó de la inconsciencia, ya se hallaba encadenado en esa prisión, en espera de su sentencia.

Lo más sorprendente de todo, es que hasta el momento no lo habían torturado ni maldecido hasta el desmayo. Supuso que en medio de la guerra, y siendo él el-niño-que-vivió, si alguna vez cayera a manos del enemigo éstos no iban a tener piedad con él. Un _avada_ era lo más piadoso que podía esperar a mano de los seguidores de Voldemort, y sin embargo estaba allí, vivo tras siete días tras su captura, con todos los huesos de su cuerpo intactos por el momento. Cierto que algunas magulladuras tenía. Los carceleros que se encargaban de llevarle la comida no tenían ningún reparo en darle como propina unos cuantos golpes bien dados. Pero qué era eso a cambio de seguir a esas alturas con vida, ¿verdad? No podía ni imaginar qué oscuros planes podría estar tramando Voldemort para no haber acabado aun con él.

El sonido de pasos acercándose le sacó de sus pensamientos. Fijó su vista en los recién llegados, viendo cómo se acercaban tres encapuchados con una figura más menuda entre ellos. ¿Quizá otro prisionero…?

- ¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho! ¡Soltadme…!

¿… Malfoy? Harry abrió grandes sus ojos, sorprendido, en cuanto reconoció la voz. ¿Qué demonios hacía Draco Malfoy allí abajo? ¿Acaso él también era un prisionero? Hacía mucho que no sabía nada del rubio. De hecho desde el día en que Malfoy había huido con Snape, tras su fallido intento por matar a Dumbledore, no había vuelto a saber nada del rubio. Tras la muerte del director y una vez dado a conocer su testamento, había aceptado a regañadientes que Snape había actuado bajo órdenes directas de Dumbledore, matándolo para impedir que Malfoy cometiera un crimen. De esta forma, aceptó al antiguo profesor de Pociones como nuevo director de Hogwarts durante su último curso, así como en las reuniones de la Orden en donde la ayuda de Snape era clave como espía del Señor Oscuro. Ni por un segundo se había planteado qué había sido del rubio. Había dado por supuesto que tras la huida se había unido a las fuerzas de la Serpiente convirtiéndose así en mortífago como su padre. Después de todo, eso era lo más lógico.

- ¡Pagaréis por esto! ¡Si mi padre se entera os matará! ¡Soltadme…! ¡He dicho que me soltéis! – la voz del rubio se oía cada vez más aguda, teñida un poco por el pánico en su última exclamación.

- Oh… vamos, Malfoy. – una voz burlona se dejó oír tras la capucha del que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo. – En verdad no querrás desobedecer las órdenes del Lord… ¿verdad? – rió estridentemente tras eso. – Ya verás cómo lo disfrutas… después de todo, no todos pueden presumir de haber obtenido los favores del grandísimo Harry Potter… - más risas se escucharon tras su última frase, coreadas por los dos mortífagos que llevaban prácticamente a rastras al rubio.

-Tras escuchar esto, podía aseverar que fuera lo que fuera lo que querían hacerle a Malfoy, él tenía algo que ver.

Tras abrir la puerta de su celda, los cuatro visitantes se introdujeron en ella, obligando al rubio a caminar hasta colocarlo enfrente suya.

- Vaya… buenos días, su majestad. – saludó burlonamente el cabecilla. – Te hemos traído un regalito… Espero que sepas apreciarlo bien… - dijo señalando a Malfoy, el cual intentaba aun deshacerse de las manos que lo mantenían quieto en esa posición.

- Muérete. – respondió con la voz rasposa tras apenas haberla usado durante su cautiverio.

- ¡Qué amable! – espetó con sorna el mortífago. – Y yo que esperaba mejores modales de un Gryffindor… Ya me agradecerás más tarde. – sentenció mientras hacía aparecer una silla en mitad de la celda. – Acomodad a nuestro huésped. – ordenó a los otros dos, mientras tomaba entre sus manos al escurridizo rubio, que no paraba de mandarle toda clase de improperios y miradas envenenadas.

Sintió cómo los encapuchados soltaban los grilletes de la pared y le transportaban hasta sentarle en la silla, sujetando sus manos inmóviles a su espalda y atando sus pies a las patas del asiento. Éste, a su vez, se hallaba anclado al suelo, de modo que de nuevo se encontraba totalmente inmovilizado, con la salvedad que esta vez estaba sentado.

- ¿Ya te aburriste de golpearme de pie? – inquirió el ojiverde con sorna mientras elevaba una de sus cejas. No entendía nada de nada.

La pregunta fue ignorada completamente por su carcelero, que se encontraba bastante ocupado intentado arrastrar a Malfoy para situarlo de nuevo frente a él.

- ¡Basta ya, Malfoy! – ordenó con voz irritada abofeteando con fuerza la cara del rubio, harto ya de sus quejidos. – Harás lo que se te ha ordenado. Haber si al menos para eso sirves. – añadió malicioso.

Soltó por fin al rubio y se volvió hacia sus compañeros para salir de la celda, cerrando la puerta con llave tras ellos.

- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que ese malnacido haya ordenado! ¡Ya puedes pudrirte si piensas que lo haré! – gritó con rabia el rubio hacia las figuras que se alejaban. - ¿Me has oído? ¡Muérete esperando a que lo cumpla!

- ¿Si… ? – la voz salió de nuevo burlona desde las sombras del encapuchado. – Supongo que no querrás ver muerta a tu madre, Malfoy. – amenazó veladamente. – Si sabes lo que te conviene, para cuando vuelva ya habrás terminado.

La cara del rubio palideció más de lo que ya estaba, mientras apretaba los puños con rabia.

- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella!

Pues entonces ya sabes lo que hacer, bonito. – fue la escueta respuesta. – Tienes una hora. – sentenció antes de desaparecer por los corredores.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!...

Sentado en la silla y en silencio, no podía hacer nada más que observar cómo Malfoy daba vueltas por la celda maldiciendo una y otra vez. Todavía no entendía nada de nada, aunque estaba claro que el rubio tenía que hacer algo que no quería. Aunque no sabía que tenía que ver él con todo eso.

Malfoy no había cambiado demasiado en esos años. Al menos no comparado con él mismo. El rubio seguía teniendo casi la misma altura y complexión que cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. La cara con los rasgos más definidos, dejando atrás las redondeces típicas de la infancia, le daban un toque algo angelical a ese rostro, aun con el rictus de disgusto y enfado que tenía en ese momento. Quizá lo más raro era verle sin el pelo engominado y ese peinado ridículo que utilizaba antes. Ahora llevaba el cabello algo largo, algo despeinado y con un ligero flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente. Por muy mal que le cayese, tenía que admitir que se veía bastante atractivo... Bonito, como le había llamado el mortífago. Malfoy se veía bastante bonito.

Ya hacía más de dos años que había terminado los estudios, y la imagen de Harry distaba mucho del enclenque muchacho que había sido por entonces. Bien por las comidas que la señora Weasley desde que no tenía que vivir con los Dudley, bien porque había dado el estirón, la cuestión es que en esos años el moreno había crecido tanto en altura como en complexión. No podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso al comprobar que le sacaría algo más de una cabeza al rubio. No por nada había aguantado durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts que Malfoy le ridiculizara por su estatura.

- Así que al fin eres un mortífago. Tu padre debe estar muy contento, ¿no, Malfoy? – preguntó con desdén al rubio.

- ¡Cállate, cara-rajada! – espetó con una mirada fulminante el rubio, sin dejar de maldecir entre dientes.

- Vaya, vaya… el hurón está de mala leche. – respondió burlón. Le hacía gracia que el rubio le siguiera llamando con ese estúpido mote… Pero quién era él para negarle el gusto al niño de papá… - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu amo y señor te ha mandado una misión y tienes miedo de cumplirla?

- ¡Que te calles! – Malfoy volvió su rostro enfadado hacia el moreno, quedándose quieto frente a la silla. – No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Potter, así que no hables. Si supieras lo que me ha mandado el Lord no estarías tan tranquilo…

- Por favor, Malfoy. Hay pocas cosas que no haya pasado ya. ¿Qué va a ser esta vez? ¿_Cruciatus_? ¿_Avada_? ¿_Sectumsempra_? Aunque siendo tú, seguramente ninguna de ellas… No podrías contener el temblor de tus manos… - aludió a la incapacidad del rubio de matar a Dumbledore en su sexto año.

- No… yo… - el rubio se mordió el labio indeciso. Todavía sentía la rabia en su interior por verse forzado a hacer _aquello_. No podía ni pensar en la humillación de tener que pasar por ello. Si tan sólo Potter no hubiera sido atrapado… Pero cómo no, tenía que venir a joderle la vida el maldito niño-que-vivió. - ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¿Cómo cojones planeas ganarle la guerra al Lord si de buenas a primeras te dejas atrapar? ¡Si es que eres un inútil!

Vale. Estaba en shock. ¿De verdad Malfoy le estaba gritando por haber sido capturado? ¿Dónde estaba la cámara oculta? Abrió la boca para defenderse y volvió a cerrarla sin haber emitido ni un sonido. Toda la situación se le antojaba surrealista. Tenía que ser un sueño, sí, eso era. Un retorcido sueño en que Malfoy le llamaba inútil por no saber diseñar mejor sus estrategias para vencer a Voldemort. Vivir para ver…

- ¡San Potter tenías que ser! ¡Tenías que proteger a Lovegood, verdad! ¡No podías salvar tu maldito culo como el resto del mundo! ¡De qué mierda sirve tu heroísmo Gryffindor si por tu culpa pierden la guerra! – Malfoy seguía imparable, desquitando su rabia contra el moreno, de forma por demás bizarra, - ¡… Y ahora por tu culpa yo tengo que…! – se detuvo sonrojándose ante el sólo pensamiento.

- ¿Tú tienes que, qué? – preguntó intrigado Harry. Curioso ante lo que pudiera decir el rubio. Muy malo tenía que ser lo que fuera que estuviera obligado a hacer si Malfoy prefería que él no hubiese sido atrapado.

El rubio giró su cabeza indeciso, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. La amenaza del mortífago todavía resonando en sus tímpanos, forzándole a hacer lo que en otras condiciones hubiera sido impensable. Pero era la vida de su madre lo que estaba en juego. No podía arriesgarse a que le hicieran algo. No a ella. No a la única persona que le quedaba.

- No hago esto por gusto, Potter. Así que no pienses cosas raras… - aclaró en voz baja acercándose decidido hacia el rehén. Cuanto antes comenzara, antes terminaría.

- ¿Pero qué…? – interrogó sorprendido Harry en cuanto sintió las manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo.

Malfoy lucía sonrojado mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón con manos temblorosas. Sin mirarle en ningún momento a los ojos, le bajó la cremallera y forcejeó con el moreno al tratarle de bajar los pantalones, consiguiendo tras un par de minutos bajárselo con ropa interior incluida hasta los tobillos, dejando a un Harry desnudo de cintura para abajo que le miraba con dagas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué mierda te crees que haces, Malfoy? ¿Se supone que Voldemort te ha mandado para que me violes? ¿Así es como disfrutan los mortífagos últimamente? – espetó furioso el moreno.

Sin hacerle ningún caso, el rubio se agachó en el suelo y se ubicó entre las piernas separadas del moreno. Con las mejillas aun más encendidas que antes, inspiró aire profundamente para darse ánimos y agarró con su mano derecha el pene flácido, comenzando a masajearlo lentamente de arriba abajo, buscando ponerlo duro.

- ¡¿… Qué? ¡Qué haces, Malfoy! – gritó espantado el Gryffindor, demasiado sorprendido para insultar a su némesis. Eso no podía ser real. Malfoy no podía estar arrodillado entre sus piernas, masturbándole con las mejillas sonrojadas…. Y, que Merlín le asistiera…. ¡Él no podía estar poniéndose duro ante la situación!

Pero Merlín no aparecía, y si eso era un sueño ya estaba tardándose demasiado en despertar. Lo único que Harry sabía era que esa mano se sentía como el paraíso, y que su pene estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, irguiéndose cada vez más firme en la pálida mano del rubio.

Notando cómo aquello cada vez se erguía más, Draco acercó su rostro a la entrepierna del moreno y abrió su boca introduciéndose el miembro lo más que podía, abarcando casi la totalidad de su extensión. Cerrando los ojos por el bochorno, comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza, masajeando el duro miembro con sus labios y ensalivando todo a su paso. Nunca había hecho una mamada anteriormente, pero presuponía que no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal, a juzgar por los gemidos ahogados que escuchaba salir de los labios de Potter y por el miembro en su boca que cada vez se endurecía más y se hacía más grande. Aun con el pene dentro de su boca, lamió con la lengua todo lo que pudo, succionando al notar cómo le resbalaba la saliva por los labios, sin dejar en ningún momento de mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Harry sentía que se moriría allí mismo del gusto. Si Voldemort había planeado matarlo de placer, desde luego que había escogido a un buen candidato. Ya podía venir en ese momento a leerle la mente cuanto quisiera, porque por Merlín que él no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en esa húmeda y cálida boca que envolvía su pene de forma tan deliciosa. ¡Y a la mierda el hecho de que fuera Malfoy el que le estaba haciendo sentirse en la gloria! Una mamada era una mamada, y por Merlín que el rubio sabía hacer una.

Cuando Draco sintió el gusto del líquido preseminal fue que se apartó. Potter no _tenía_ que correrse en su boca. Retirándose con cuidado del cuerpo sudoroso del preso, quedó de pie indeciso sobre lo que hacer a continuación. Nunca antes había pasado por ninguna situación parecida, y se sentía algo inseguro. Con manos aun temblorosas, se apresuró a quitarse sus propios pantalones y quedarse él mismo desnudo de cintura para abajo.

- ¿… Malfoy? – preguntó Harry observando fijamente al rubio. Éste se hallaba medio desnudo enfrente suya, con la cara sonrojada ladeada hacia un lado, luciendo algo inseguro. Aun en la situación tan surrealista en la que se encontraba, no pudo dejar de apreciar la belleza del joven ante él. En el estado excitado que lo había dejado el rubio, sintió cómo su libido ascendía todavía más ante el espectáculo.

Finalmente, guiado por sus instintos, avanzó despacio hacia Potter, situándose de cara a él, pasando una pierna a cada lado de las del moreno, quedando de pie en su regazo, con las manos en los hombros del chico más alto como apoyo. Sonrojado a más poder y humillado ante lo que venía a continuación, guió con una de sus manos el miembro del moreno hasta colocarlo en la entrada de su ano, manteniéndolo fijo allí.

- ¡¿… Draco? ¿Estás seguro que… ? – ante la sorpresa, Harry ni notó que había llamado a Malfoy por su nombre.

Sin hacer caso del reclamo del moreno, comenzó a descender despacio, intentando relajar su entrada lo más posible para facilitar la entrada. Le dolía horrores, pues el pene de Potter era bastante grande y él era virgen, pero hizo caso omiso del dolor y siguió descendiendo. Finalmente, sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo, se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre el miembro del moreno, dejando salir una exclamación de dolor al sentir cómo éste entraba en su totalidad en él, desgarrando su entrada, de la que salían algunos hilillos de sangre.

- ¡Merlín, Draco! ¿Estás bien? – la voz le salió estrangulada. El interior de Malfoy lo apretaba deliciosamente, tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no correrse en ese preciso momento. Volvió el rostro para observar al rubio, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos bien sujetas a sus hombros. Junto con el grito de dolor, habían escapado un par de lágrimas que ahora caían primorosas por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su barbilla, mientras que le clavaba las uñas fuertemente en la piel.

Más por instinto que por otra cosa, acercó sus labios al rostro de su némesis y limpió con sus labios las lágrimas, depositando un beso ligero en la punta de la nariz del rubio.

Draco, sorprendido ante el gesto, abrió sus ojos encontrándose de frente con las verdes esmeraldas de Potter, que le miraban con preocupación. Prendado por un momento de esa mirada, se obligó a girar el rostro hacia el otro lado al mismo tiempo que se movía ligeramente, de modo que el pene de Potter salió de él, para volver a introducirse suavemente, consiguiendo un gemido bastante audible por parte del moreno.

Aun con el dolor en su entrada, empezó a ascender y descender sobre el miembro de Potter, guiándose por los gemidos de éste para acompasar sus movimientos. Fue en una de las penetraciones cuando sintió una sensación maravillosa extenderse por su cuerpo al tocar el pene del moreno algún punto dentro de él.

- ¡Ahhh… ¡ - sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un gemido de placer. Abochornado, giró aun más su rostro hacia el lado, evitando por todos los medios que el moreno le viera el rostro. – Ahhh… ahh… ahhhh… - gemía sin poder controlarse, guiando sus movimientos de modo que las penetraciones fueran más profundas y tocaran siempre en ese punto mágico.

- Merlín… Draco… Eres… eres delicioso… - murmuraba Harry sin estar consciente del todo de lo que decía. Se sentía tan bien dentro del rubio… - Ahhh… Merlín… - no podía dejar de gemir. Movía todo lo que podía sus caderas, buscando entrar más profundamente en el rubio. Le dolían las manos por las ganas que tenía de abrazar y guiar a su gusto al cuerpo que se movía encima suyo.

- Ahhh.. ahhh… - Draco se empalaba fuertemente, cada vez más rápido, buscando la mayor fricción posible con ese miembro que le hacía sentir morir del placer. Su propio pene, ya duro, se frotaba contra las ropas de Potter, gustoso y ansioso por más contacto. Actuando totalmente bajo sus instintos, rodeó con sus brazos los hombros del moreno, acercándose lo más que podía al duro cuerpo, empalándose más y más rápido mientras frotaba su pene contra Harry. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo los labios de Potter se posaron sobre su blanco cuello, besando, lamiendo y succionando todo lo que podía.

Ambos se movían frenéticos, cerca ya de la culminación.

- Draco…

No pudo evitarlo, pero escuchar su nombre salir en un susurro necesitado le llevó a mirarlo por instinto, de modo que no acertó a apartar su rostro cuando ya los labios de Potter estaban sobre los suyos y su lengua entrando en su boca, barriendo su interior y ofreciéndole su sabor, enredándose con placer con la suya mientras succionaba los labios delgados de Draco con frénesi.

Entregado al placer, Draco se dejó besar y devolvió el beso con igual pasión, acariciando la nuca del moreno con sus dedos mientras sentía cómo su pene entraba deliciosamente una y otra vez en él.

- Di mi nombre… - susurró Harry sobre sus labios, jadeante. – Di mi nombre…

- Harry… - aquello fue el detonante. Apretando su entrada, estalló finalmente derramándose entre ambos cuerpos, mientras seguía empalándose sobre el moreno. – Harry… ¡Harry….! – gimió su nombre nublado de placer.

Nada más escuchar su nombre se derramó en el interior de Draco, dejando escapar un gemido de placer, vaciándose fuertemente dentro del rubio.

- Ahhh… - gimió Draco al sentir cómo la leche de moreno lo llenaba, moviéndose cada vez más despacio hasta que quedó sentado encima del ojiverde, jadeante e intentando recuperar la respiración.

En cuanto tuvo de nuevo la mente despejada, se sintió realmente avergonzado por haber disfrutado del acto. No se suponía que tenía que gustarle el haberse dejado follar por Potter. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le fallaron, quedando de nuevo recostado sobre el moreno. Azorado, desvió la cara hacia un lateral intentando por todos los medios tocar lo menos posible al hombre bajo él, aun y teniendo todavía el miembro de Potter dentro de él.

Harry observaba el rostro de Draco, sonrojado y sudoroso tras el sexo. El flequillo se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor, y las mejillas se le coloreaban más a cada segundo que estaba encima suyo. Había notado el intento fallido del rubio por levantarse, y comprensivo, decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerse callado hasta que Malfoy pudiera levantarse y sentirse con más aplomo para enfrentarse a él. Seguramente el hecho de sentir a Harry todavía dentro suyo no lo hacía sentirse muy cómodo.

Tras cinco minutos, comprobó que las piernas no le fallarían al levantarse, y se apartó presuroso del cuerpo firme del moreno. Avergonzado al ver cómo le resbalaba el semen por las piernas, se vistió lo más rápido posible para tapar su desnudez. Una vez listo y sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, invocó un hechizo de limpieza para el moreno y le ayudó a vestirse también, apartándose inmediatamente después de su lado.

- Draco… - llamó Harry intentando entablar conversación. – Draco… Malfoy… - llamó más fuerte, al ver cómo era deliberadamente ignorado. – Vaya… ¿ahora eres mudo? No creo que tuvieras antes ningún problema… Has gemido bien alto… - dijo con sorna en un intento por que le respondiera el rubio. Más no obtuvo más que una mirada de muerte por parte del ojiplata. – Joder, Draco. ¿Me vas a explicar a qué ha venido todo eso? – preguntó finalmente enfadado por el mutismo del otro. - ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿O es que vas follándote a todos los presos? ¿Esa es tu misión? ¿Servir de puta a los presos?

- ¡Cállate! – explotó el rubio con furia. - ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Quién mierda te crees que eres, Potter, para tener derecho a hablarme así! – acercándose peligrosamente al moreno, estampó su puño en el estómago de éste, haciendo que se doblara por el dolor. – Nunca… ¡Nunca te atrevas a insinuar algo así! – susurró venenosamente en su oído mientras le apuntaba peligrosamente con su varita. – Olvida lo que acaba de pasar, porque jamás se volverá a repetir, ¿me oyes? ¡Jamás!

No dio tiempo a nada más. Justo en ese momento volvió a aparecer el mortífago encapuchado que había guiado a Malfoy hasta la celda.

- ¿Ya estás? – preguntó interesado al ver a ambos chicos juntos.

Draco ni siquiera se dignó en responderle. Guardando su varita, pasó al lado del recién llegado y salió de la celda apresuradamente, perdiéndose sus pasos en la galería.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho, Potter. – dijo socarrón el mortífago mientras le devolvía su posición inicial sujeto a la pared del fondo. – A muchos les hubiera gustado estar en tu posición… El chico Malfoy es toda una preciosidad, ¿verdad? – comentó con lujuria. – Algún día probaré esa deliciosa piel…

Harry le miró asqueado. Por encima de su cadáver iba ese a posar sus manos sobre Draco.

- ¿Qué gana Voldemort con todo ésto? ¿Por qué ordeno a Malfoy que se acostara comigo?

- Jajaja… Ingenuo Gryffindor como siempre… - se burló su carcelero mientras salía y cerraba la puerta. – Usa un poco tu mente, héroe. Malfoy no se limpió a sí mismo tras el acto, ¿verdad? ¿Y cuál es la finalidad última del acto sexual?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por la idea que había cruzado su mente. No podía ser… Eso no.

- Un sucesor. Nacido de un sangre limpia y del mismísimo Harry Potter. Aquel que sucederá al Señor Oscuro.

Y con esta última frase, desapareció entre las penumbras dejando a un moreno totalmente conmocionado ante la noticia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Notas:** Esta historia contiene **MPREG**. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews!

* * *

– Deja de moverte o no podré examinarte bien.

La voz de Snape, seria y grave, le llegó como un eco lejano al chico rubio que, tumbado sobre la cama, esperaba nervioso la sentencia de su padrino.

Un par de movimientos de varita después, sintió la magia del mago mayor recorrer su cuerpo, concentrándose unos segundo en su vientre para, al siguiente instante, salir hacia el exterior en una suave neblina, formando a penas una ligera bruma blanca sobre su cuerpo antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

– No estás en estado.

No sabiendo si reír o llorar ante el resultado, no pudo sino soltar una corta risa histérica.

– Genial, ni para embarazarme sirvo… - observó apenas en un susurro mientras se incorporaba, quedándose sentado en la cama con los ojos fijos en el suelo, la mente en blanco tras la noticia.

– Lo raro hubiera sido lo contrario. Aunque los magos fértiles sean más propensos a quedarse embarazados, es muy raro que se dé en el primer contacto sexual. – comentó Severus mientras extraía un frasco de tamaño medio del bolsillo de su túnica, - Te dejaré una poción para que te tomes esta noche y mañana volverás con Potter. No lo olvides, te ayudará a quedarte en estado.

Ante el silencio del rubio, volvió a insistir.

– Draco, ¿me estás escuchando?

– ¿Cómo está mi madre? – el rubio había vuelto a tumbarse, sin hacer caso al discurso dado por el mayor.

– Bien, en su habitación. – contestó tras una breve pausa, reticente a hablar de ello. - La he visitado antes de venir aquí.

– Quiero verla.

– Sabes que no puedes. – suspiró cansado Snape. – Tienes órdenes expresas del Lord de permanecer aislado….

– Y servir de puta al estúpido de Potter, ¿verdad? – completó enfadado el adolescente, sentándose de golpe y dirigiendo sus orbes platas furiosas al mayor. – Dime, padrino, ¿por qué demonios he de estar abriéndome de piernas para el niño-que-vivió si ni siquiera puedo comprobar por mí mismo que mi madre está viva, tal y como prometió el Lord?

– Sabes perfectamente que el Señor Oscuro nunca promete nada, Draco. – respondió con voz calmada el pocionista, andando hacia la salida del cuarto. - Él sólo manda, si no hubieras aceptado a cambio de la vida de Narcisa, te hubiera obligado a acostarte con Potter mediante un _Imperius_ y todo…

– Nunca me quedaría en estado bajo un _Imperius_, lo sabes. – escupió con rabia el menor.

– Y tú sabes que si no te quisiera para embarazarte de Potter, a estas alturas ya estarías muerto junto con tu madre. – respondió frente a la puerta, la mano en la manilla listo para marcharse.

– ¡Padre nunca dejaría que eso sucediera! – reclamó indignado el rubio, levantándose de la cama ante la amenaza de su padrino.

– ¿Igual que nunca dejaría que el Señor Oscuro te rebajara a ser la puta de Potter? – inquirió Snape alzando una ceja, mientras se giraba para confrontarlo; dejando traslucir en su voz todo el desprecio que sentía hacia Lucius.

– ¡Él no estaba aquí para defenderme! ¡No intentes echarle la culpa de esto! – señaló airado, apuntando con su varita hacia su padrino. – Tú estabas aquí y no me defendiste, dejaste que el Señor Oscuro hiciera lo que quisiera con mi madre y conmigo. ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo esto!

– Si no me falla la memoria, tuviste la oportunidad de mostrar tu valía matando a Dumbledore y no lo hiciste. – señaló desinteresado, hacía tiempo que las rabietas de Draco no tenían efecto en él. – Tú mismo dejaste en claro lo que valías al fallar la misión. No trates de echarme la culpa de algo que te has ganado tú solo a pulso.

– Era un niño… - susurró rabioso el rubio, la varita temblándole de rabia en su mano derecha, -, sólo era un niño que apenas sabía nada del mundo… Tú misión como padrino era cuidar de mí y me abandonaste como a un perro nada más llegar ante el Lord… - acusó subiendo el volumen de la voz a medida que hablaba. – ¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de acusar a mi padre cuando tú mismo no has hecho nada por mí en estos tres años?

– ¡Por Merlín! ¡Despierta, Draco! – espetó ya cansado el pocionista, - Estamos en guerra, por si no te has dado cuenta. Ya no soy tu querido padrino, ni tú el niño mimado de la casa. Bastante hice al matar a Dumbledore por ti, y no dejar que el Señor Oscuro te matara a ti por cobarde. – compuso de nuevo su mueca de indiferencia y desprecio, antes de darle la espalda al rubio para salir definitivamente del cuarto. – Deja de lamentarte por tu suerte y haz algo bien en tu vida. ¡Madura de una vez!

– ¡Te odio, maldito seas! – gritó el menor, mirando con rabia la puerta tras la que había desaparecido su padrino. – Te odio, te odio, te odio…

oooooooooo

Ese día, Harry no se sorprendió al ver introducirse en su celda a los cuatro mortífagos. Tras los quince minutos que tardaron en situarlo bien sujeto a la silla, quedó de nuevo a solas con Malfoy, quien, a diferencia del día anterior, se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

Apenas si había podido dormir algo esa noche, impresionado como estaba por la noticia que le había dado su carcelero. De las miles de horribles imágenes que había conjurado en su mente tras su captura, nunca hubiera imaginado el dejar un hijo de su sangre de regalo a Voldemort, como una de las posibilidades. Y por si eso no fuera poco, ¡un hijo suyo y de Draco Malfoy!

El hecho de que ambos fueran hombres no era el mayor problema. Ya hacía un par de años que sabía de la existencia de los embarazos masculinos en el mundo mágico, gracias un familiar de los Weasley que fue a visitarlos unas Navidades. Harry no pudo sino desmayarse ante la impresión. ¡Quién hubiera imaginado que existían magos fértiles!

El hecho no era muy común en esos días, pues sólo algunos magos de sangre pura tenían ese don. Con la mezcla de sangre entre magos y muggles, cada vez eran menos los hombres capaces de quedar embarazados.

Hermione, cómo no, había corrido inmediatamente a informarse todo lo posible nada más descubrir el, cómo ella lo denominaba, _Milagro Médico Mágico_, obligando, a su vez, a empaparse de información referente al _MMM_ a sus dos mejores amigos.

Se sorprendió al saber que Malfoy era fértil. Nunca lo hubiera pensado del prepotente y orgulloso Slytherin, aun reuniendo éste, todas las cualidades en sí.

Pero si una cosa tenía en claro Harry, es que nunca permitiría que Voldemort se quedase con un hijo suyo, fuera quien fuera el otro progenitor. Ya podía ser Malfoy el que cargara a su hijo como la perra de Bellatrix Lestrange. ¡Nadie se quedaba con un hijo de Harry Potter si no era el mismo Harry Potter!

El que Malfoy hubiera accedido a cargar con un hijo en su vientre era otra cuestión que no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. El rubio lo odiaba, se lo había dejado más que claro el día anterior. ¿Acaso era tan fiel a la causa de Voldemort como para dejarse embarazar por su mayor enemigo?

Diez minutos habían pasado, y Malfoy no parecía que fuese a ponerse en movimiento. Seguía parado delante de Harry, con la cabeza gacha y los puños fuertemente cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

"Quizá", pensó Harry, "le haga tanta gracia todo esto como a mí. Quizá, si hablo con él, pueda convencerle de no seguir adelante con esta locura…"

– Malfoy… - empezó con voz titubeante, aclarándosela antes de continuar. - Escucha, Malfoy. Estoy seguro que quieres hacer esto tanto como yo. – afirmó con voz más segura, tanteando el terreno. – No tenemos por qué…

Una risa seca, proveniente del rubio, cortó su discurso.

– ¿No _tenemos_, Potter? – susurró el Slytherin con voz amarga, aun con la cabeza gacha. - Como siempre, el héroe no es capaz de ver más allá de sus propias narices. ¿Crees que hago esto por gusto? ¿Crees que soy tan fiel al Señor Oscuro, que me abriría de piernas ante la persona que más odio en el mundo ante un sólo chasquido de sus dedos? – demandó furioso, alzando su rostro hacía su némesis, ligeramente sonrojado por la rabia. – Quizá en tu queridísima Orden Blanca, todos bailen al son que toca el Niño-de-oro, pero aquí, o haces lo que manda el Lord o tu premio será un _Avada_ servido en bandeja de plata. No me jodas, Potter, porque no sabes una mierda de nada. Puede que tú no tengas, pero yo _tengo_ que hacer esto. Porque no sólo me juego mi vida en ello, sino la de la única persona que todavía me importa en este mundo.

– ¡Pero es de locos! – reclamó Harry enfurecido. - ¿Y que harás tras quedarte embarazado? ¿Soportarás los nueves meses sin rechistar para darle luego el niño a Voldemort? ¿Es que no tienes conciencia? ¿Sabes lo que ese monstruo hará con el bebé?

– ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme! – replicó el rubio furioso, yendo hacia donde se situaba el moreno para enfrentarlo cara a cara, - ¿Crees que a mí me hace gracia pensar que tendré que dar a mi hijo al Señor Oscuro? ¿Crees que no me estremezco al pensar en lo que sufrirá? – demandó con rabia, apretado tantos sus puños hasta hacerse daño. – Pero es eso o… - Cerró los ojos para calmarse, abriéndolos tras unos segundos, fijando su vista en las verdes esmeraldas de su rival. – No sacrificaré la vida de mi… - calló de nuevo, guardándose lo que iba a decir. – No tenemos opción, Potter. Ni tú ni yo. – sentenció, tras lo cual pasó a arrodillarse frente a las piernas del héroe.

– Espera, Malfoy… ¡espera! – gritó Harry sobresaltando, al sentir las manos del rubio intentando desabrochar sus pantalones. Manos que, por otra parte, no atinaban a abrir el botón de lo temblorosas que estaban. – Mírate, ni siquiera puedes tener sexo conmigo sin que te tiemblen las manos, ¿y piensas cargar con un embarazo tú solo?

– No me tiemblan las manos, - negó el rubio, consiguiendo por fin desabrochar el pantalón, - y soy perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que me proponga. – añadió dirigiendo una mirada desafiante hacia el ojiverde.

Aun en la situación en la que se encontraba, Harry no pudo sino admirar la belleza del rubio. Bien podía ser que no quería dejar embarazado a Malfoy… pero no podía negar que se moría por entrar de nuevo en el rubio. ¡Maldita sea Merlín y todos sus descendientes! Sólo de imaginar de nuevo esa boca al rededor de su pene… Merlín…

– ¿Te curaste las heridas de ayer? – preguntó en un susurro, mandando a tomar vientos sus reservas respecto a aquello. Ya vería qué hacía en cuanto Malfoy se quedara embarazado, pero ahora mismo sólo quería sentir al rubio encima de sus piernas de nuevo.

Descolocado, el rubio le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a los ojos, sin entender a qué se refería.

– Ayer te lastimaste cuando entré en ti, - aclaró Harry ante la muda pregunta, - te escocería mucho luego, si no te curaste debidamente.

– No… no es asunto tuyo. – respondió desviando la vista sonrojado, ¿Potter se estaba preocupando por él…?

– Si no te curaste, hoy te dolerá mucho más, - insistió el moreno, buscando la mirada plata con la suya.

– Si me curé, ¿está bien? – respondió al fin, fastidiado. – Deja de preguntar tonterías. – espetó medio brusco, bajando los pantalones y la ropa interior del moreno hasta los tobillos.

– Está bien, sólo quería saber que… ¡Oh, joder…!

Draco había introducido su pene medio erecto de sopetón en su boca, tomándolo por sorpresa. Como el día anterior, metía lo más que podía el miembro en su boca, subiendo y bajando la cabeza a ritmo pausado.

– Merlín… Malfoy… - gemía Harry entrecortadamente. - … Mmm… Siii... No… Espera, Malfoy… Quería… ahhh… decirte… mmm… - intentaba formar una frase coherente en medio del placer, - … En serio… mmm… ¡Espera!

Sorprendido ante el grito, Draco sacó el pene de su boca, dejando que un leve hilo de saliva colgara de su barbilla.

– ¿Qué…?

– Lo siento, no quería ser brusco. - se disculpó el moreno, - Esto es importante, Draco. Hoy te va a volver a doler horrores si lo hacemos como ayer…

– ¿Y a ti qué? – espetó el rubio con voz seca, - No recuerdo haber oído quejarte.

– No, pero no me gusta ver que te haces daño.

– Pues llegas un poco tarde, ¿no, San-Potter? – contestó burlón, sonrojándose pese a sí mismo ante la preocupación de su némesis.

– ¿Te importaría enterrar de una vez el hacha de guerra? – la voz de Harry salió un poco exasperada, cansado ya de la actitud del rubio para con él, - Merlín, Malfoy, vamos a tener un hijo juntos; puede que ninguno de nosotros lo hayamos querido así, pero eso es lo que va a ocurrir. ¿Podemos, al menos, tratarnos civilizadamente?

Draco desvió la vista, incómodo ante sus palabras. Arrodillado en el piso de una celda, con su cara a pocos centímetros de la entrepierna de su enemigo más odiado… desde luego, se encontraba en una posición en la que, de no ser porque no tenía otra, nunca hubiera accedido por voluntad propia.

¿Quién le iba a decir a él, tres años atrás, que la consecuencia de no ser capaz de matar al director de Howgarts sería la de verse obligado a acostarse con Potter?

No perdía nada si consentía en llevarse bien con el héroe… después de todo, más bajo ya no podía caer. Y realmente había sufrido la tarde anterior por las dichosas heridas… quién iba a imaginar que un simple _Episkeyo_ no funcionara para esa clase de lesiones…

– ¿Qué… - carraspeó ligeramente para aclararse la voz, pues debido a la actividad anterior, le salió un poco rasposa, - … qué sugieres entonces?

– Supongo que ayer fue tu primera vez con un hombre… - arriesgó Harry, aliviado al ver que el rubio entraba en razón. Al no obtener respuesta, dio como afirmativa su suposición. – Hay que preparar la zona antes de la penetración. De este modo, no dolerá tanto y no habrá desgarro en la zona.

– Ya… - nervioso, desviaba la vista evitando el contacto con las orbes esmeraldas. ¡Maldita sea el niño-de-oro que tenía que ser mejor en él hasta en eso…! - ¿Y… y cómo se prepara la zona? – preguntó en un susurro, sonrojado ante la simple mención, maldiciendo por su debilidad ante el dolor, que le llevaba a hacer semejantes preguntas.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante la pregunta. ¿De verdad Malfoy le estaba preguntando cómo tenía que prepararse antes de ser penetrado? Merlín… el rubio era tan inocente que le hervía la sangre… Sintió un leve tirón en su pene ya erguido, estimulado ante la imagen tan encantadora del rubio y sus pensamientos nada sanos…

– Si quieres… - sugirió con voz ronca, sus ojos relucientes de deseo ante lo que venía, - … Si quieres, te voy guiando paso a paso.

Una calidez desconocida le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar la voz ronca de Potter, concentrándose ligeramente en su bajo vientre. Nervioso, no podía decidirse a aceptar la sugerencia. Confiar en su némesis, o volver a sufrir dolor…

– Está bien. – aceptó conectando su vista con la del ojiverde. – Dime lo que tengo que hacer.

Harry no podía creer en su buena suerte. No sin esfuerzo, pues tenía las manos inmovilizadas tras el respaldo de su asiento, consiguió pellizcarse fuertemente la palma de una de ellas, en un intento por demostrarse que no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo. Realmente tenía a Draco Malfoy arrodillado frente a sí, un Malfoy que apenas un minuto antes, había estado dándole una fantástica mamada… y que ahora esperaba expectante, con el rostro encantadoramente sonrojado y con cierto atisbo de timidez, a que Harry le explicara cómo preparar su entrada antes de ser penetrado por él…

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, que en esos momentos no sabía si maldecir a Voldemort por su _genial_ idea de querer un hijo suyo, o llenarlo de besos y ponerle en lo más alto del Wizengamot proclamándole como rey y señor del mundo por tener a Malfoy en esas circunstancias!

– Quítate los pantalones y la ropa interior. – demandó con voz firme, intentando no traslucir mientras devoraba con su vista al rubio enfrente suya.

Draco, obediente, se puso de pie para a continuación, desnudarse de cintura para abajo. Nervioso ante la mirada de Potter, no pudo evitar el tirar ligeramente de los bajos de su camisa, en un intento por cubrir algo su desnudez.

– ¿… Y ahora? – preguntó en un susurro.

– Tienes que preparar la zona con tus dedos. – explicó paciente Harry, tragando en seco ante la imagen tentadora que se le ofrecía. – Pero te va a doler si lo haces así sin más. En cambio, si introduces tus dedos mientras estás sintiendo placer, apenas y notarás una ligera molestia…

– ¿Quieres… - preguntó asombrado el rubio mientras un fuerte rubor se entendía por sus mejillas, atragantándose al comprender lo que insinuaba el prisionero. - … quieres que me… me masturbe enfrente tuya?

– ¡No es porque sea un pervertido! – aclaró rápidamente, preocupado porque el rubio cambiara de parecer en todo ese asunto. Puede que la idea de ver masturbarse a Malfoy frente a él se le hiciera irresistible… pero de verdad que lo había sugerido porque esa era la mejor manera… Malfoy no tenía por qué saber de la existencia de hechizos lubricantes y dilatadores… ¿cierto? – Tu mente se centrará sólo en el placer… No notarás apenas la intrusión en tu entrada… ¡No te dolerá nada! ¡Te lo aseguro! – intentó convencerle, rezando porque su voz no sonara tan _desesperada_ como él se sentía porque el rubio cumpliera con su parte.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo, no muy convencido de aquello. Masturbarse frente al Niño-que-vivió… moría de vergüenza sólo de pensarlo… Pero por otro lado, era obvio que Potter tenía mucha más experiencia que él en ese campo, y sólo de pensar en lo que le había dolido la zona todo el día de ayer por la brusca intromisión…

– Tienes que… Cierra tus ojos. – demandó a su némesis, la cara encendida por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

– Está bien. – aceptó Harry relamiéndose los labios. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Malfoy _iba_ a hacerlo! – Estarás más cómodo si te arrodillas en el suelo. Te será difícil dilatarte estando de pie.

Obediente, Draco se arrodilló cuidando de taparse su entrepierna en todo momento con su camisa.

– Abre más las piernas, tienes que poder llegar bien a la zona. – aconsejó el héroe con voz ahogada, atento a los movimientos del rubio.

– Ya. – aceptó, abriendo sus piernas ligeramente. – Cierra los ojos, Potter. – demandó de nuevo, abochornado al ver cómo los bajos de su camisa se elevaban, dejando al descubierto parte de su miembro.

– Si, si. – cerró los ojos intentando calmar así su ansiedad. La sola imagen de Malfoy arrodillado con las piernas abiertas había hecho que se pusiera aun más duro… A la mierda lo que exigiera el rubio, pero él no se perdía la imagen de Malfoy dándose placer a sí mismo.

Confiado al ver cómo Potter cerraba los ojos, Draco aproximó su mano izquierda a su pene, abarcándolo con suavidad, para empezar a frotar lentamente de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez. Ya fuera por lo surrealista de la posición en que se encontraba o por la fricción continua en su pene, no pasó apenas unos minutos cuando ya era una completa erección lo que tenía entre sus dedos. Abochornado por la situación, ladeó el rostro ligeramente y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior buscando acallar los suaves gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca.

– Mmmm… ghmm… - gimoteó aun a su pesar, acelerando el movimiento de su mano, pasando el pulgar por el glande y recogiendo el líquido preseminal que había surgido en la punta, humedeciendo así todo su pene con el improvisado lubricante…

Harry abrió los ojos al oír los gemidos, encontrándose con la escena más excitante que había vivido en todos sus veinte años, hirviéndole la sangre en las venas por el deseo y la lujuria que sentía en esos momentos.

La cara del rubio sonrojada, reflejando el placer que sentía, con el flequillo pegado a la frente por el sudor y los ojos cerrados, suaves gemidos surgiendo de sus finos labios rojos al haberlos mordisqueado ligeramente. La camisa blanca arrugada, deslizándose hacia su lado derecho; mal puesta, pegándose al delgado cuerpo en algunas zonas y dejando ver bajo el borde, los escasos rizos rubios entre los cuales surgía el erecto miembro del Slytherin. La mano izquierda del rubio subiendo y bajando una y otra por toda su longitud, cubriendo y descubriendo la punta sonrosada de su pene, reluciente en todo momento por el líquido preseminal que no dejaba de surgir. Draco mantenía su otra mano fija en su costado derecho, cerrada en un puño mientras agarraba firmemente un pedazo de su camisa blanca, todo su cuerpo temblando bajo el placer que sentía…

– Lame los dedos de tu mano derecha. – ordenó en un susurro, deseoso por ver más.

Draco entreabrió apenas los ojos ante la orden. Perdido en la neblina de su propio placer, subió como un autómata su mano derecha hasta su boca, introduciéndose tres dedos en ella para empezar a lamerlos con su lengua, jugando a ensalivarlos todo lo que podía, atento a las reacciones de su némesis a sus gestos.

– ¿… Ahhh… Así? – susurró mientras seguía lamiendo sus dedos, sin desviar en ningún momento sus ojos de los verdes que lo miraban con deseo.

– Si… si… - susurró Harry de vuelta, - Ahora abre… abre más tus piernas. – tragó duro al ver cómo el Sly obedecía sin rechistar, mientras seguía masturbándose sin descanso, - Lleva tus dedos hasta tu entrada… Hazlo…

Draco abrió sus piernas lo más que podía. Sin dejar de masturbarse, pasó su mano hacia atrás, deslizando ligeramente sus dedos por la línea que separaba sus nalgas hasta llegar a su ano, indeciso ante lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

– Masajea un poco la zona con tus dedos e introduce el índice, Draco. – subyugado por la imagen del rubio, no cayó en que llamaba por su nombre de pila al Slytherin.

Sonrojado e indeciso aun, hizo lo que Potter le ordenaba. Trazó un par de círculos en el exterior de su entrada, para a continuación ir introduciendo su dedo índice, lentamente.

– Du… duele un poco… - acusó con voz ronca, mientras elevaba un poco el cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y separaba aun más sus piernas, para facilitar el acceso.

– Es normal… sólo es tu segunda vez… todavía estás muy sensible… - intentó animar el Niño-de-oro, atento a las acciones del rubio. Lo que daría en ese instante por poder preparar él mismo a Sly con sus dedos… - Concéntrate en el placer… tócate, Draco, date más placer…

Obediente, el rubio subió el ritmo de sus caricias a su pene, pasando a acariciar también sus testículos, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas acorde al sube y baja de su mano izquierda…

– Mmmm… Ahhh… - gemía bajito, entrecerrando los ojos por las sensaciones que lo recorría, - Ya… ahhh… ya no se siente tan… mmm… tan mal…

– Mueve tu dedo en cículos, Draco… Ensancha tu entrada, mete y saca el dedo suavemente… Acostúmbrate a él… - susurró Harry con voz ronca.

– Mmmm… ghmm… - gimoteó con gusto Draco, moviendo su dedo tal y como le decía Potter. Ya no sentía incomodidad de ningún tipo… Era raro sentirlo dentro suyo, pero para nada doloroso.

– In… introduce otro más y realiza los mismos movimientos. – no podía ver cómo se preparaba Draco, pues el rubio estaba situado de frente a él, pero por la ligera mueca de molestia que recorrió su rostro, supo que le había obedecido. – Mételos y sácalos suavemente, para acostumbrarte a ellos… Abre ligeramente tus dedos cuando estén dentro, para ayudarte a ensancharte… Mételos todo lo profundo que puedas… Si…

Draco movía sus dedos siguiendo las órdenes de Potter. No sabía por qué, pero el estar obedeciendo al héroe lo excitaba muchísimo. Sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, tembloroso ante el placer que lo recorría de tanto en tanto. Su pelvis, moviéndose ligeramente de alante a atrás, siguiendo el ritmo de la mano que masturbaba incansable su pene.

– Merlín… - susurró deseoso el moreno, el nivel de su libido subido por las nubes.

– Qué… ahhhh… mmm… - gimió entrecortado Draco, dándose por fin cuenta del espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo. - … tenías… ahhh… tenías que… que cerrar los ojos… - protestó entre gemidos, intentando formular una frase coherente. – Cierra… mmm… cierra los ojos… ahhh… Potter…

Harry no le hizo caso. La imagen de Draco masturbándose frente a él, todo sonrojado e implorándole por que no le mirara, era demasiado excitante como para hacerse el caballeroso en ese momento. Tenía que estar loco como para no aprovechar ese momento.

– No… mmm… Cierra… Tienes que… ¡Ahhh…! – una oleada de improvisado placer había recorrido el cuerpo del rubio, haciendo que, de la sorpresa, doblara para delante su cuerpo, quedando a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, pues, como acto reflejo, había apoyado ambas manos para no darse de bruces contra el pavimento.

– Oh, joder… - gimoteó deseoso Harry, al ver al rubio en esa posición frente a él. – Creo… - carraspeó e intentó aclararse la voz, su propio pene doliéndole horrores y pidiendo a gritos un poco de atención. – Creo que has tocado tu próstata con tus dedos. – aclaró al rubio, quien todavía no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

– ¿Ya… ya puedes entrar en mí? – preguntó con cierta timidez, deseoso por sentir de nuevo el mismo placer, - ¿Ya no me dolerá?

– Tienes… tienes que lubricar mi pene. – dijo en un susurro ronco, mientras su miembro se endurecía de anticipación. - ¡No! No te arrodilles, - mandó rápidamente al ver la intención del Sly, - puedes hacerlo tal y como estás. De este modo, podrás prepararte al mismo tiempo.

Draco gateó los apenas dos pasos que lo separaban del héroe, apoyando sus manos en los muslos de éste. Indeciso, conectó su mirada con la de su némesis. Captando en las verdes esmeraldas el mudo asentimiento, descendió la cabeza y, sacando la lengua, dio un tímido lametón a la punta del pene de Potter, probando de este modo su sabor.

– Oh… Joder… Draco… - gimió Harry, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos ante el placer, - … pasa tu lengua por todos… Siii… así… ahhh… Ahora lame y besa la punta… Siii… mmm… Merlín…

Draco siguió las instrucciones. Nunca pensó que le gustaría tener un pene en la boca, pero no podía negar que le excitaba hacerle una mamada a Potter. Tras haber lamido toda la longitud del pene y lubricado bien la punta con el líquido preseminal y su propia saliva, pasó a engullirla en toda su extensión, dejando que sus labios se deslizaran suavemente por todo el miembro, relajando su garganta hasta conseguir introducirse casi todo el pene de Potter en su boca. Tras un ligero titubeo, llevó su mano izquierda a la base del miembro, comenzando a masturbarle al mismo tiempo que sacaba y metía el pene en su boca, succionando y ensalivando lo mejor que podía, buscando lubricar bien todo el miembro.

– Merlín… Draco… Así… así… mmm… - Harry gemía sin atender a las palabras que salían de su boca, perdido en el placer que recibía, y en la imagen de su pene entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de la boca del rubio. – Ahora… ahhh… vuelve a salivar tus dedos… y métetelos de nuevo.

Tras hacer lo que le pedía, Draco separó un poco más las piernas, volviendo a introducir sus dedos índice y corazón en su entrada, aliviado al sentir que entraban sin problemas.

– Mmm… - gimió complacido, moviendo sus dedos de dentro a fuera, girando su pelvis para un mayor placer. – Ghmmm… mmm… - su boca aun trabajando el miembro de Potter, subiendo y bajando con avidez.

– Joder… - ni en sus mejores sueños podía haber previsto Harry la estampa que contemplaba en esos precisos momentos. Tener a Draco Malfoy a cuatro patas, mientras le hacía una mamada y se penetraba a sí mismo con dos dedos… - Introduce uno más, Draco… Sólo uno… mmm… más…

– Mmm… - el rubio cumplió la petición, metiéndose un dedo más, moviéndolos en círculos para habituarse a la invasión. Arqueando su espalda, alzó un poco su trasero al mismo tiempo que abría un poco más sus piernas, mejorando por mucho, la sensación placentera en su entrada. - ¿Cuándo… mmm… cuándo estaré… ahhh… listo? – preguntó sacándose el pene del héroe de su boca, mientras seguía depositando besos y lamidas por toda su longitud, ensalivando todo lo que podía.

– Te… mmm… te darás cuenta tú sólo… - Harry sabía que Draco ya estaba preparado para ser penetrado, que la excitación había dominado de tal forma su cuerpo, que apenas si sentiría una pequeña incomodidad ante la invasión… Pero quería que fuera el mismo Malfoy el que pidiera ser penetrado… Por mucho que se sintiera a punto de estallar con esa lengua sobre su pene, quería que el rubio fuera el que rogara por tenerlo dentro… - Dime… dime qué… mmm… qué sientes…

– Yo… mmm… yo… se siente… bien… mmm… - gimió Draco sin comprender. Seguía moviendo sus dedos, metiéndolos lo más profundamente que podía, en busca del placer que había sentido por un segundo anteriormente. – No… no sé… mmm… - Quería algo… Merlín… Necesitaba… no sabía, pero no era suficiente con sus dedos… - Quiero… yo… ahhh… quiero… no sé… Quiero… mmm… más…

– ¿Quieres sentirme dentro, Draco? – susurró con voz hambrienta Harry, deseoso por que Draco se penetrara por fin sobre él. - ¿Quieres… ahhh… quieres sentir cómo te lleno?

– Ahhh… yo… - le daba vergüenza, no podía decir claramente que necesitaba el miembro de Potter dentro suya… ¿o sí? – Yo… no… mmm… quiero… si… quiero… si… si…

Sacándose los dedos de dentro, Draco se levantó del suelo, situándose en el regazo de Potter, de la mima forma que el día anterior. Guiado por el deseo, esta vez no desvió la vista ni mantuvo las distancias, sino que rodeando con sus manos el cuello del Niño-que-vivió, fue introduciéndo lentamente el miembro en su entrada, hasta terminar sentado totalmente sobre el héroe.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry en un susurro, mirando preocupado a los ojos del rubio.

– Si… estoy bien. – respondió igualmente en susurros, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, apoyando su frente en la de su enemigo.

– Tómate tu tiempo… - dijo depositando un leve beso en la nariz del rubio, sin poder evitar sentir ternura hacia el Slytherin… la sonrisa de Malfoy lo había desarmado totalmente… - Muévete cuando estés preparado…

Tras unos segundos, el cuerpo de Draco se movió inconscientemente, haciendo que ambos amantes soltaran gemidos de satisfacción por el movimiento. Rodeando fuertemente el cuello del Gry con sus brazos, Draco empezó a subir y bajar sobre el regazo del moreno, sintiendo cómo el pene de Potter entraba y salía de su interior una y otra vez, tocando su próstata en cada movimiento.

– Ahhhh… mmm… siii… - gemía el rubio extasiado, olvidado todo su orgullo a favor del placer que sentía ante cada estocada.

– Draco… ahhh… draco… más rápido… - pedía el Gryffindor en susurros, lamiendo el cuello blando del Slytherin que tan tentadoramente se ofrecía a su vista.

Atendiendo a su pedido, Draco aceleró los movimientos, penetrándose más profundamente, consiguiendo que el glande del miembro de Potter apretara deliciosamente su próstata en cada intromisión, sacándole gemidos y jadeos lastimosos.

– Ahhh… siii… Harry… Harry… - sin ser consciente de ello, empezó a gemir el nombre de su némesis, perdido en el placer que ambos cuerpos sentían al rozarse.

– Tócate, Draco… Tócate… - pidió el moreno sobre sus labios, para acto seguido juntar ambas bocas en un beso lujurioso, invadiendo con su lengua la cavidad del rubio, chupando y lamiendo los labios finos del Sly con verdadera gula.

Excitado a niveles insospechados, Draco no pudo sino acatar la orden del Gryffindor. Deslizando su mano derecha entre ambos cuerpos, rodeó su propio miembro erecto para comenzar a masturbarse al ritmo de las fuertes penetraciones, haciendo que el placer que sentía fuera casi insoportable.

– Ahhh… Harry… yo… ya no… no puedo… - gemía sobre la boca del contrario, intercalando besos entre gemido y gemido… - Ya no… Ahhh… Ha… ahhhh… ¡Harry!

Llegando a su límite, Draco se corrió entre ambos cuerpos mientras el nombre de su némesis salía como un gemido de su boca. Al mismo tiempo, y gracias a las deliciosas contracciones del ano del rubio sobre su miembro, Harry no pudo aguantar más y descargó todo su semen en el interior del Sly, gimiendo él también el nombre del rubio mientras se corría.

– Draco… Draco… - susurró todavía perdido en las oleadas de placer que lo habían sacudido, intentando recobrar el aliento tras el orgasmo.

Un par de minutos después, ambos respiraban ya más calmados. Draco, tumbado aun sobre el cuerpo de Potter, pensaba todavía en todo lo que había acontecido. ¿En qué demonios habría estado pensando como para abandonarse de ese modo frente al Gryffindor? Si acaso ayer había conseguido mantener su imagen intacta ante Potter, hoy lo había estropeado totalmente al haberse despojado de su máscara de frialdad ante el Niño-de-oro. No podía dejar de maldecirse a sí mismo…

– Draco… - llamó Harry, pues el Slytherin mantenía la cara ladeada hacia la izquierda, apoyada su mejilla derecha en su hombro. Sin ser consciente de ello, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa… le gustaba tener a Malfoy de ese modo… - Tenemos que hablar del niño, Draco. – el haber tenido sexo dos veces consecutivas con el rubio, ciertamente le daba derecho a tratarlo por su nombre de pila, – No permitiré que Voldemort se quede con mi hijo…

– No tienes opción, Potter. – la voz de Malfoy sonaba seca, vacía. – Ya te lo dije, ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada. – seguía contestando sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición. – Me quedaré embarazado, y el Señor Oscuro se quedará con mi hijo en cuanto de a luz. Fin de la historia.

– ¡No! ¡Me niego! – rugió Harry ante la sola idea. – Oye, escucha. – siguió más calmado, intentando razonar con el rubio. – No tiene por qué ser así. Siempre hay otras opciones. Seguro que los de la Orden andan buscándome, no tardarán mucho en venir hasta aquí, y nos sacará. Si, a los dos. – afirmó al notar la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio. – Si te llegas a quedar embarazado, los de la Orden te protegerán. Nadie se quedará con nuestro hijo.

–Estás loco, Potter. – contrapuso el rubio tras una carcajada seca. - ¿De veras crees que esos inútiles amigos tuyos van a venir todavía a por ti? – preguntó ahora dándole la cara al moreno. – Abre los ojos, Gryffindor-tonto. Llevas aquí una semana y nadie ha venido todavía. ¿Todavía crees que serán capaces de hallar este sitio? – inquirió enfadado golpeando el pecho del héroe con un dedo, en un intento por que comprendiera la realidad que los rodeaba. – Nadie vendrá a salvarte, y mucho menos a mí. Deja de decir estupideces, y comprende de una vez por todas la…

El resto de la frase fue interrumpido por el moreno, quien le plantó un impulsivo beso en la boca.

– Confío en mis inútiles amigos, Draco, tal y como tú los llamas. – rebatió con el ánimo ligero. – Si todavía no han venido, sus razones tendrán. Pero estoy seguro lo harán, ya lo verás.

– Eres un iluso, San-Potter, no te das…

– Sólo prométeme una cosa, Draco. – volvió a interrumpir las palabras del rubio. – Prométeme que me informarás a mí primero cuando te quedes embarazado y que no le dirás nada a Voldemort.

– ¿Crees que siendo prisionero aquí abajo, podrás impedir que el Señor Oscuro se entere de cuando me quede en estado? – inquirió suspicaz el rubio.

– Tú sólo prométeme que me lo dirás a mí primero, Draco. Por favor. Sé que no confías en mí, ni en que nos pueda sacar de esta situación, pero haz esto por mí. Sólo esto. Por favor.

Draco no contestó. En silencio, se quitó de encima de Potter y se vistió, realizando un hechizo de limpieza sobre el moreno y vistiéndolo a él también. Sin volver a dirigir una mirada hacia el prisionero, se dispuso a salir de la celda y abandonar de este modo los calabozos.

– ¡Draco! ¡Prométemelo! – demandó Harry de nuevo, antes de que el Slytherin pudiera irse.

– Sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre, cara-rajada. – replicó el rubio sin volverse, tras una ligera pausa. – Snape me revisa en cuanto vuelvo a mi habitación, aunque quisiera, no podría avisarte a ti primero. – aclaró. – No tenía pensado avisar al Lord si es que me quedaba en estado… aunque poco importa, Snape se encargaría de ello. – abrió la puerta dispuesto a marcharse. Sin decidirse a dar un paso, quedó quieto en el marco durante un minuto, antes de decidirse a hablar de nuevo, – En mis veinte años de vida, nunca he conocido a nadie que tuviera la suerte que tienes tú, Potter. – confesó en voz baja, - Creo que eres un estúpido al pensar que, por un milagro, ambos podamos escapar de esto pero… - titubeó para girarse ligeramente hacia el prisionero, conectando sus miradas por un momento. – Por primera, y única vez en mi vida, confiaré en ti. Serás el primero que sepa que estoy embarazado. Te lo prometo. – susurró la última frase, tenso ante las pisadas que se oían acercándose. – Más vale que tú también cumplas tu promesa, y seas capaz de sacarnos de esta…

Y sin más dilación, atravesó el hueco de la puerta dirigiéndose con pasos decididos hacia el fondo del pasillo, dejando que la celda, tras de sí, se cerrara con un sonoro portazo.


End file.
